let me be with you (Redo)
by izanagimon1412
Summary: Will takato be able to stay as friends with Jenrya, after the bluenette discovers his secret, or will Jenrya refuse to keep his friendship with the brunette, find out by reading! Takato x Jenrya, yaoi, no lemon. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI! Please R&R


I do not own digimon or any of its characters

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to wirte others

pairing: Takato/Lee

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Let me be with you

Takato's POV

"Oh my god! I'm late I'm late I'M LATE!" I screamed my lungs out

I dashed out the Bakery with a slice of bread in my mouth and ran down the peaceful path. Damn it! why do my alarm clock batteries always die?! It's the 5th time this semester! I guess it's partly my fault for staying up so late thinking and drawing pictures of Guilmon while he was sleeping, He's just so cute. I munched down on the bread and ran faster for the school.

Everything's been the different after the digimons returned to their partners. I dated jeri for a month and I broke up with her, after that we still remained as friends. Guilmon has been helping around the Bakery when mom taught him how to do chores. Jen and his sister got their partners back too and they're happy together especially Jen's sister. Lets face it who isn't after the digimons have been gone for so long.

"hm?" I saw someone running at the same speed as me in a hurry. Orange jacket unzipped over a Gray t-shirt, short spiky Blue hair, Brown pants, Grey/yellow shoes and white wrist bands. "Is that you, Jen?!" I called out to the tamer "hm?" He looked over to me and I then noticed the slice of bread in between his lips. "Did you sleep in or something?" I asked as I caught up next to him while still running.

"Yeah I was doing some studying for today's test and I guess... I kinda stayed up late hehe." he explained and rubbed the back of his neck. we dashed through the street while laughing.

I know why I'm not normal. the reason... is because I love Jen...

* * *

normal POV

Later that day...

Jenrya frowned in disappointment as he walked out of his class and made his way to the entrance of his school to retrieve his shoes. "(sigh), I got a failing grade on today's biology test." when he opened the cupboard door he noticed an envelope. 'hm? what's this?...' Takato walked behind Jenrya and noticed the letter.

"How strange, you got a love letter." Takato nodded. Jenrya then grew an angry mark on his head and yelled don't read it! Jenrya then opened the letter and read through it quickly. "It's from Michi Akako, she's in the same class as me." Jen said to the brunette "hmmmm... so are you planning on going on a date with her?" Takato questioned his friend.

"Of course I'm currently accepting girlfriend offers haha!" Jen laughed at his statement. "Th-That's great." I placed a fake smile on my face while feeling sad.

In the end, they decided to have their date on the first Saturday of June.

* * *

Takato's POV

time skip

We were discussing about how the date would go on and what would happen in my room while Terriermon went with Guilmon to play in his old hiding spot. "...That's great and all..." I said while fanning myself from the summer heat, "But don't you have your date soon?" I kept on fanning as I noticed the time getting quite close to 3 o'clock. "Yeah, but it's only in 20 minutes..." He simply said as he drank from his cold can of soda, "How long do you plan on staying here then? Are you going to be fashionably late for your first date?" I sweat-dropped at the thought.

"It's fine. anyway do you have any free time tonight?" Jen put his soda down and faced me fully. I thought for a second and replied "Not really. after this i plan on helping my Mom and Dad with the bakery, Also Guilmon and Terriermon can just keep on playing until they are tired. I'll keep a close eye on them." Jenrya stared blankly at me, "You just want to spy on me like you did I was out training again, don't you? He said taking another sip from his drink.

I then slammed my face down to the table after he said does words. "Please don't say 'again', you know that bothers me." I fake cried, Jen's cell-phone then suddenly rang "Oh, It's Akako." he took the cell-phone out of his pocket and answered. "Oh, You already arrived at the station? ... In that case I'll go to the meet up point." He smiled while still talking, I moped while still having my head down at the table.

'I didn't realize her feelings for you...' I thought while acting a bit jealous. 'Michi Akako, even though she doesn't talk much to anyone in class, She's still very popular his jen's class. Looks like she's been thinking about Jen for awhile now. And so, Today... Is their first date together' without me realized it, Jen stood up and turned sideways, "Okay, I'm going now. I'll see ya later." He said before a salute was given to me.

I immediately stood up and struggled with my words "Ah, Uh... Yeah. Good luck." I hid my clenched my fist behind my back and watched my friend walk out of the bedroom door. 'What the hell am i going to do?' I thought "Damn! I'm so angry now!" I rustled my light brown hair, I then opened up my laptop I got as a Christmas present from Jen and opened up a file. "I haven't written anything new in my diary. But I can't write anything with my increased stress levels." I got up and placed my hand on my stomach, "All this aggravation is going to make my stomach ache." I then made my way over to the toilet.

normal Pov

Standing out the bakery, Jenrya dug through his pockets to find his cell phone gone, He then made his way up to Takato's room. 'knock knock knock' Jenrya opened the door, "Hey Takato? looks like I forgot my cell phone in you room..." He called before entering; He looked right then left seeing no one in the room.

'Did he go to the bathroom? He even left his laptop on... Now, Where's my cell phone?' the blunette looked around approaching the laptop, 'Ah, There it is.' Jenrya looked back to the screen and noticed something. 'Is this a diary entry that's open right now? That's right, He's kept a diary for a while now. I'm sure he doesn't want me reading I though..." Jenrya thought for a moment and then grinned evilly, 'He's been acting strange lately. He must have an unrequited crush on some girl.'

Jenrya sat down and searched through Takato's personal laptop for previous updates to his diary, 'Since he read my love letter, I'll just take a look at his most recent diary entry, Oh your going to be busted.' The blunnete moved the mouse to the file named "June 4".

* * *

Takato's POV

Awhile later...

'Hah, What a relief...' I sighed opening my bedroom door, I then noticed Jen sitting in my room. "Hm? What are you doing here Jen? Didn't you agree to have your date at 3? If you don't leave soon you won't make it on time." the fairly tanned boy turned around and I noticed the fear in his eyes. "T-Takato... You..." He paused in between his words.

I walked closer and noticed my laptop was sitting in front of him 'Is that, My laptop...?' And then it hit me 'Did he...?!'

"Did you... Read it...?" I asked dropping my face down "I'm sorry I... I didn't mean to-" I ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar, He gasped at the sudden movement and in the process he dropped his cell phone which we ignored.

"Why did you read it?! Doing such a thing... You're the last person I wanted knowing about this!..." I shouted expressing my emotions; confused, angry, lost, worried and hurt that he read my secret so easily. "I'm really sorry... It's just that you've been acting so strange lately, I thought something must have been bothering you, I made a mistake." Jen apologised while refusing to look me in the eye.

I then loosened my grip and calmed down "Well now you know... I'm gay; and I'm in love with you... But I didn't want you hating me so kept quiet." I started to whisper while I tried to hold back the tears trying to escape. "I was an idiot for writing that in my diary... But there's no reason to Keep it hidden any more..." I turned my back to him trying to hide my face from him. "Hurry up and go to your meeting place." I cleared my throat to talk clearly.

"Takato..." Jen started. "Forget about what you found out... The person who cares about you, mustn't be kept waiting." I whispered as tears started to fall down my cheek. "...I'll come back later, Takato..." Jen then opened the door and walked away leaving me in a room of silence, tears, doubt and sadness.

I lied down on my bed finally calm after who know how long of crying until I looked at the time, "damn... I totally forgot about Guilmon." I quickly threw on a coat and Then quickly dashed out to find Guilmon; but when I stepped out of the bakery, a familiar blunette stood there bathed in light from the blue moon "do you have a minute? Takato..." he looked at me seriously, "...yeah." I replied.

* * *

normal POV

the two tamers ended up sat on a bench facing the opposite direction in the park in the moonlight, silence fell upon the pair for a minute or two until Jen decided to break the chain.

"I've been thinking a lot about earlier. about you, about myself..." he paused between sentences before going on "I realized that I was always with you... No, you let me stay with you... up until this point I considered you my best friend since we became tamers, and I plan to keep thinking of you that way... But saying just that isn't enough. I don't want to ruin the relationship we've built up." the Chinese tamer recalled the years he spent with his friends and Takato.

"when I read your diary and found out how you felt, I finally understood something..." Takato remained silent listening to his comrade's speech, Jenrya then reviled his statement, "I don't want to be you best friend any more..." Takato was well alerted when Jen said those words and felt very miserable, wanting to cry and wanting to die in this world.

Jenrya then moved his hand to lap over Takato's "Instead..." Takato heard but left the single tear rolling down his cheek, Jenrya lifted his free hand to Takato's face and had Takato face him. The tall figure then leaned forward and had locked their lips together, this went on for moments until they separated for air.

"Would it be okay if we were boyfriends?" asked Jenrya looking even more handsome in Takato's eyes "Jen..." was all Takato could say before blushing like a red tomato. "I love you, Takato..." Jenrya said before wrapping his arms around Takato who embraced him back, "I...I love you too, Jen" Takato said before sharing a passionate kiss with his new proclaimed lover.

* * *

Takato's POV

30 minutes later

I had my hand in Jen's. smiling feeling happy all the way as we walked through the alleyway returning home, I stopped in my tracks feeling something was wrong, Jen halted looking back at me. "What's wrong?" Jen asked me walking closer to me, "I feel like we're forgetting something..." I said thinking more harder, Jen thought for a moment; and then it his us "OUR DIGIMONS!" we screamed when we come to realize our partners were still waiting for us.

we quickly dashed to the tunnel where Guilmon use to live to discover emptiness. "what do we do" I started to panic, "don't panic, let's tell our parents first. your house is closer than mine, lets tell your Mom." Jen suggested, I quickly nodded and we dashed for my house.

We ran into the living room to find our digimon drinking Japanese tea. We anime-dropped to the ground when they sighed in relaxation. "Takato, Jenrya, come, sit and have tea with us." My Mom told us but Jen said "No no i couldn't, i mean i need to go home so i can't stay, come on Terriermon let's go ho-" Jen was then cutted off from his words by my Mom "Come now Jenrya, it's late out and we don't mind at all. your mother just called and said it was all right to have a sleep over." Jenrya looked a bit nervous so I took Jen's hand and led him to sit next to me.

Jen, Terriermon, Guilmon and I all took a bath together after an enjoyable friendly dinner and we soon went up to my bedroom to sleep, the digimons shared a futon while me and Jen shared the bed, we giggled and laughed while playing for the last few minutes until we felt the need to sleep, "I love you Jen." I whispered "I love you too Takato, forever." he whispered into my ear before we kissed one last time and slept in a forever-like dream.

* * *

Ryan: "ahhh, yup the remake is done" pushes the laptop away from him on the table and stretches himself

Leon: "Come on we still need to think about the next fanfic Ryan." Bashes Ryan on the head with a frying pan.

Ryan: "Aaaooo... that hurts ya know? why dont you just accept the facts..." Ryan recovers from the impact and places a wide childish smile

Leon: "and that is?" frowns a bit while still holding the frying pan up.

Ryan: "you love Yaoi!" gains a big beat down by leon and ends up bowing down appologising to the exhausted Leon

Leon: "anyway, some of you guys told us about the grammer problems and the weird lines on the original fic; and yes the storyline was borrowed from some furry comics Ryan read (uuhhhh weird guy) and we (especially not me) do not own them, so we thank you for correcting us and helping us improve in a few ways." Bows down to the audience

Leon: "and now if you will excuse me I will continue to knock some sense into Ryan while you guys wait for another fanfic, chao!" drags the weaping boy off the stage "No wait what are going to do with tha-, OH My GOD no please No PLEASE NO! AHHHHH!"

**the sounds of Ryans torture begins as the red curtain ends the fanfic here!**


End file.
